


Welcome to Barf City

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex wakes up in the middle of the night feeling sick, and has Jack take care of him.
Kudos: 2





	Welcome to Barf City

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my Tumblr based on Alex's tweet from 2015 that says 'Welcome to barf city'.

Adjusting to tour life in the beginning of any tour could be a challenge to the boys in All Time Low. The days were usually really long, and they had to put so much energy into everything at all times. A good night’s rest could be hard to come by more often than not, partly due to the parties that always took place after shows. They’d finished their fifth show of their new tour, and had an early bus call, much to everyone’s relief. The whole band was worn out from the first few days, so a long sleep sounded great.  
Alex was especially happy, because earlier in the day he had started to feel a bit achy and worn down, but he figured it was just the normal adjustment process that he had grown used to over the years. Throughout their show, his stomach had started to hurt, and he decided to keep it to himself. He figured that he could just take some anti-nausea medicine and sleep it off.   
It was when he was laying in his bunk at two in the morning, curled up on himself, unable to sleep due to the pain in his stomach that he realized that he couldn’t have been more wrong. He’d tried laying in every position imaginable, but he couldn’t get comfortable, and he knew that this wasn’t likely to just go away at this point. He was a pretty tough guy, but when he felt as sick as he currently did, that’s where the line was drawn.   
He pulled his bunk curtain back, then pulled the one on the bed across from him, revealing Jack, who was sound asleep. Alex felt bad for waking him, but Jack was always his go to person for comfort; he was really the only one that could help him feel the slightest bit better when he felt as miserable as he currently did. He extended is arm, shaking his friend awake.  
“Jack, hey, wake up,” Alex quietly said, not wanting to disturb the rest of the band. Jack rolled over to face Alex, slowly opening his eyes and coming to his senses.  
“Ugh Alex, what time is it?” Jack groaned, rubbing his eyes.  
“I feel sick, Jack,” Alex stated. This statement made Jack fully wake up. He knew that Alex must be feeling pretty bad to feel the need to wake him over it.  
“Like, flu like, or like you’re going to throw up?” Jack asked, now sitting up.  
“Flu like earlier, but now I feel really sick to my stomach,” Alex replied, wrapping an arm around his stomach. Jack got up and helped Alex sit up in his bunk.  
“Do you want to go to the bathroom, then?” Jack suggested.  
“I don’t know, I-“ Alex cut himself off by putting a hand to his mouth.  
“Oh shit, let’s go,” Jack said with a sense of urgency. The two quickly went into the tiny bus bathroom, and Jack shut the door behind them.   
They sat on the floor, and Jack opened the lid for Alex just as he started to get sick. They spent about twenty minutes there as Alex continued to get sick on and off. Once he felt like he was done, he leaned against Jack and groaned.  
“Hey, sit up for just a second,” Jack said, leaning Alex against the wall.  
“Don’t go,” Alex said weakly.  
“Give me two seconds, man,” Jack replied. He pulled out a cup from under the sink and filled it with water, then gave it to Alex.  
“Drink up,” Jack instructed.  
“Hell no, I don’t want to puke again,” Alex replied.  
“Take small sips, then. If you get dehydrated from this, we’ll have a much bigger problem. We may even have to cancel shows if that happens,” Jack threatened, knowing that would make Alex give in. Alex’s eyes widened at that, and he took the cup from Jack and started to sip slowly.  
“Good, now do you want to try to go back to sleep? We have to be up at eight tomorrow morning to get ready. We have to go to those radio stations tomorrow, remember?” Jack suggested.  
“I guess. I want to sleep so I don’t have to feel this awful feeling,” Alex replied. Jack felt a wave of sympathy for his friend, he knew Alex must feel pretty terrible to say something like that. Jack slowly helped Alex stand and took him to the back lounge, since there was more space there. He set Alex up with a blanket and his favorite pillow.  
“Do you want me to stay out here with you?” Jack offered.  
“If you wouldn’t mind,” Alex replied, sounding a bit embarrassed.   
“Of course I don’t mind. Scoot over some,” Jack instructed. Alex did as he was told, then snuggled into Jack. Once Jack was about to feel asleep, Alex started to shake him.  
“Jack, I think I have to get sick again,” Alex said in a strained voice.  
“Let’s go back to the bathroom then,” Jack said. He tried to wake himself up again, then led Alex back to the hallway.   
Alex went ahead of Jack and started to get sick again before Jack had even stepped into the bathroom. Jack sat with Alex again, rubbing his back in attempt to give his friend some comfort. After about ten minutes, Alex leaned up against Jack.  
“I feel terrible,” Alex groaned. Jack put his hand to Alex’s forehead, and noticed that it was a bit warm.  
“You seem to have a temperature,” Jack said. He reached under the sink without getting up and grabbed the thermometer for Alex.   
“100.7. Damn dude, that’s kind of high,” Jack stated. Alex opened his mouth to reply but started to gag again. After a couple of minutes, he had calmed himself back down. He curled into himself and looked at Jack, and had some tears in his eyes.  
“Hey, don’t cry dude. I know you feel pretty shitty, but I promise we’ll get you all better as soon as possible,” Jack assured, pulling Alex into a hug.  
“Thanks, Jack. Sorry for keeping you up. I bet you’d rather be sleeping than dealing with all of this,” Alex mumbled.  
“I mean, sleep is nice, but it’s perfectly fine. I have plenty of time to catch up on sleep, and you know that I always want to do whatever I can to help you. Now is no different,” Jack replied.  
“You’re the best,” Alex replied with a small smile.  
“I try to be,” Jack said, making them both laugh some.  
“I want to try to go back to sleep, it’s cold in here,” Alex said.  
“Okay, you go on to the back, I’m going to get some stuff from the front of the bus. I’ll be back there in a minute,” Jack instructed. Alex got up, then slowly made his way to the back lounge.   
After cleaning up in the bathroom some, Jack went to the front. He grabbed some anti-nausea medicine, a water bottle, and a bucket, then went back to the lounge.  
“Okay, if you need to get sick again but don’t want to get up, use this. I brought you some medicine and water, so take that and drink some water,” Jack said, handing everything to Alex.  
“I don’t want to put anything else in my stomach,” Alex said.  
“I know, but this will help you. Please, just try it,” Jack requested. Alex gave in, he knew that Jack was just trying to help him. After taking the medicine, Alex had a couple small sips of his water. Once he was done, Jack let him snuggle into him again, and they both fell asleep shortly after.  
\----------------  
The next time that Jack woke up, it was to his phone alarm going off. He quickly shut it off, not wanting to disturb Alex, since he was still fast asleep. He saw the time; it was now seven thirty. He put his hand on Alex’s forehead, and felt that Alex still had a temperature. He knew that if Alex wanted to be able to perform their show the next night, he’d probably have to take the day off so he could rest up for it. He was very aware of how much Alex would hate having to pull out of what they were doing that day, but it would let down less fans in the long run.   
After getting Alex off of him, he got up in search of Rian and Zack so he could tell them everything. He walked out to the front and saw them both eating breakfast at the table.  
“Hey Jack, is everything okay? You look a bit out of it,” Rian observed. Jack pulled up a seat and sat with them.  
“Not really. Alex woke me up in the middle of the night because he felt sick. He ended up puking twice, and still has a temperature,” Jack explained.   
“So, I guess he can’t do the radio things today? Zack asked.  
“Not if he wants to do the show tomorrow night. I think he just has a twenty-four-hour thing, but I really think he needs to rest today so he doesn’t overwork himself and make it all worse, and make us have to cancel shows,” Jack explained.  
“That makes sense. We can contact all of the stations and try to reschedule things,” Rian said.  
“Thanks, you guys,” Jack replied.  
“Poor guy, so you said he got sick twice?” Zack asked.  
“Yeah, it wasn’t-“ Jack was cut off by the sound of Alex getting sick coming from the back lounge.   
“Make that three times,” Jack said, getting up. He quickly made his way to the back of the bus, and saw Alex getting sick into the bucket that he’d given him the night before. Jack sat next to his friend and pushed the hair out of his face and rubbed his back until he was done.  
“Are you okay, Alex?” Jack asked.  
“No, I feel miserable. Are we still doing the thing at the radio stations?” Alex asked back.  
“Well, I was talking to Rian and Zack, and we all think that cancelling that is best so you can do the show tomorrow night. I think you only have a twenty-four-hour thing, but I don’t want you to push it and make yourself worse,” Jack explained.  
“I want to argue that I’m okay enough to do it, but that’s probably the best call. I don’t want to throw up everywhere, and my stomach is really killing me,” Alex admitted. Jack could see how miserable Alex looked, and wanted to do something to help his friend feel better. He began to stroke Alex’s hair some, knowing that this had calmed him down many times in the past. When Alex looked less miserable, Jack stood up.  
“Where are you going?” Alex asked.  
“I’m getting you some water and medicine, just give me a minute,” Jack replied, quickly going to the front to get what Alex needed, grabbing the thermometer from the bathroom, then returning back to the lounge.  
“Thanks,” Alex said as he took the medicine. Jack handed Alex the thermometer and had him take his temperature.  
“100.5, that’s about the same as it was last night. Why don’t we set up a movie?” Jack suggested.  
“Sure, sounds good,” Alex replied. Jack turned on the TV, and selected Aladdin since it was on.  
“Good choice,” Alex stated.  
“Thanks, dude,” Jack replied. They stayed silent for a bit until Alex spoke again.  
“Oh, I made a funny tweet, you should look at it,” Alex said. Jack pulled out his phone and went to Alex’s Twitter, then looked at his most recent tweet. It read ‘Welcome to barf city!’.   
“Why am I not surprised?” Jack asked in a joking way.  
“Humor is important in shitty situations like this,” Alex replied.  
“You know, you’re not wrong on that one. Now, get some rest man,” Jack said, hugging Alex closer to him. Not much later, Alex was sound asleep.   
Jack spent the day taking care of Alex, along with some help from Rian and Zack. Luckily, Jack was right in that it was just a twenty-four-hour thing, and Alex was able to do their show the next night. As he ran onstage, Alex was excited to do the thing he loved the most with his favorite people.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I normally only post a few times a week, but I got a few requests and wanted to put them up quickly for the people who requested them, which means I'm posting more than normal! This was a request that I got on my Tumblr (atlfics), and I really enjoyed writing it! I plan on posting another request hopefully tomorrow, and it's a really long one!! Please send requests if you have them, I LOVE writing them!! I hope everyone enjoyed this story! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
